video_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Arkham Asylum
Batman: Arkham Asylum is a video game developed by Rocksteady Studios and released on Xbox 360, PS3, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. It comes under three genres: Action-Adventure, Beat em' up and Stealth. Plot Batman manages to capture the Joker after he took the mayor hostage, but surrendered quickly. Joker was capable of escaping with the assistance of Harley Quinn and quickly took control of Arkham Asylum, claiming to turn it into his own playground. This is Batman's longest night and must survive this warzone between Arkham's Security and Staff and the immates. Characters *'Batman: '''Batman is the main protagonist. He brought Joker to the asylum and now must stop Joker and the other immates from their take over. *'Commissioner James Gordon: 'Gordon is a major supporting character and present when Joker breaks free. He is taken hostage by Harley Quinn. *'Jack Ryder: 'Ryder is a background character who details the events via radio of Joker's control over the asylum to the public. *'Oracle: 'Oracle (Barbara Gordon) is Batman's radio contact who looks up information for our hero about the events. *'Aaron Cash: 'Aaron Cash is one of the asylum's Security Guards. He survives Joker's attacks and sometimes assists Batman. *'Joker: 'Joker is the main antagonist of the game. He manages to take control over the asylum and is the leadership of the majority of the immates there. *'Harley Quinn: 'Harley is a secondary antagonist. She is Joker's right hand/henchwomen who greatly helps him in his takeover. *'Killer Croc: 'Killer Croc is a major antagonist. He is a crocodile/human as well as being one of the immates, he escapes into his lair where Batman must infiltrate. *'Poison Ivy: 'Poison Ivy is a major antagonist. She is freed by Harley and is also given the titan, where she grows massive plants around the asylum. *'Scarecrow: 'Scarecrow is a major antagonist. He places scare gas around the place, bringing Batman fear and brings some horror elements into the game. *'Bane: 'Bane is a minor antagonist who is only encountered once. He was the first official Titan boss who must be defeated by Batman and is released by Joker after Gordon is saved. *'Victor Zsaaz: 'Zsaasz is a minor antagonist. He takes hostages around the asylum and must be defeated twice. His appearance is also similiar to Joker's henchmen. *'Frank Boles: 'Frank Boles is a chief member of the Arkham Security. He is a traitor who assists Joker. Boles was killed by the Joker. *'Quincy Sharp: '''Sharp is a minor character who's in a position of power. He the Warden of the asylum, but was taken hostage when Joker was released. Enemies *Blackgate Prisoners *High Security Henchmen *Tazer-wielding Blackgate Prisoners *Mind-Controlled Security Guards *Victor Zsasz *Lunatics *Mutant Plants Bosses *Titan Henchmen *Bane *Harley Quinn *Scarecrow *Killer Croc *Poison Ivy *TITAN Joker Moves Combat *Strike: Directly attack an enemy and three hits on a single enemy will allow the player to go in freeflow mode. *Counter Attack: Stop attacks and knock down enemies. *Stun: Stun enemies temporarily with Batman's cape. *Throw: A special combo move which allows the player to throw enemies. *Combat Takedown: A special combo move which allows the player to instantly takedown a single enemy. Predator *Silent Takedown: Go behind an enemy to take them down by stopping them from breathing temporarily. *Inverted Takedown: Use a Gargoyle to take down an enemy below and leave them hanging underneath. *Ledge Takedown: Take down an enemy on a ledge by throwing them down below. *Double Ledge Takedown: Ledge Takedown on two enemies. *Glass Takedown: Smash through a glass to land and knock out an enemy. Game Over Lines Joker *"Hey! Someone help bat-baby up off the floor!" *"Oh, I'd like to thank my fans for their undying support, and the people of Gotham, who I'll be seeing very, very soon..." *"Gotta say, I thought you'd last longer!" *"I salute my fallen enemy!" *"That loser didn't stand a chance! I mean LOOK AT ME!" *"Ohh, isn't that cute? Little bats' asleepin. Someone finish him off." *"Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty night, Bats! *"One down, who's next to party with me!" *"Who else wants to get crazy?" *"Tonight, Gotham. I have defeated your dear Dark Knight. Don't be sad. You're next!" Harley Quinn *"Loser, loser, loser. Ha!" *"Bye, bye, Bats!" Killer Croc *"Tick, tock. Feed the Croc." *"I will enjoy feesting on your bones!" Scarecrow *"And at the end of fear...oblivious." *"You've failed. Now suffer!" *"Now madness takes you, forever." Bane *"The bat is broken. HAHAHAHAHA!" *"Once again, I have defeated you, Batman!" Gadgets *Batarang: Stun or temporarily knock down enemies *Multi-Batarang: Throw multiple Batarangs at a time. *Explosive Gel: Gel which can be detonated to destroy walls and knock down enemies. *Remote Control Batarang: A batarang which Batman can control. *Batclaw: Allows Batman to pull down gates and pull down enemies. *Cryptograhic Sequencer: Hack control boxes to various things including unlocking doors. *Line Launcher: Shoots a zip line which can be used. *Sonic Batarang: A batarang which can stick to areas and attract close enemies with a sonic beacon, which can then defeat them by a shock capability. Category:Video Games